legoisland2fandomcom-20200215-history
Adventurers Island
History Adventurers' Island is an island and is made up of a desert, jungle, and volcanic areas. Based on the Adventures theme, it is populated by dinosaurs, natives, and mummies. It first appeared in LEGO Island 2. Inhabitants Adventurers Johnny Thunder, the lead Adventurer from Australia. Ms. Pippin Reed, a photographer for World Magazine. Dr. Kilroy, a professor and uncle of Johnny Thunder. Villains Sam Sinister, Johnny Thunder's arch nemesis. Neutral Queen Legotiti, a mysterious mummy who crushes intruders with boulders. Achu, a tribal chief with magical powers. Animals Gem-Stealing Snakes, snakes who inhabit the sphinx. Scorpions and Spiders, nasty little arachnids. Big Bertha, a massive fish who swallowed a Constructopedia page. Slimy Slugs, smaller versions of their Ogel Island cousins who inhabit the Oasis. Monkeys, annoying primates who are always hungry. Rock Monsters, territorial creatures from Planet U. Pterosaur, not actually a dinosaur, but a winged reptile. Dinosaurs T-Rex, the most dangerous carnivore there ever was. Triceratops, a herbivore with three large horns. Stegosaurus, placid creatures with plates on their backs. Brachiosaurus, one of the largest herbivores ever. Appearences LEGO Island 2 When the Brickster escaped the LEGO Island Jail in 2001, this was one of his destinations. Here, he made a deal with Sam Sinister, who would hide two of the Constructopedia pages and keep one for himself. About the same time, Johnny Thunder and his friends excavated twenty gems out of the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Unfortunately, this led to them being chased across the desert by the snakes, who sought to take the gems back. The Infomaniac was able to contact the Adventurers and tell them about the Constructopedia and Pepper Roni's soon arrival. Dr. Kilroy waited in the Pyramid Area, while Johnny Thunder and Ms. Pippin Reed traveled to the helicopter landing pad using their truck, the Scorpion. Pepper Roni arrived on the island via police helicopter, and Johnny Thunder explained that the Adventurers would help him if he helped them deal with the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Pepper manned a coconut cannon in the back of the Scorpion to keep the snakes at bay, while Johnny Thunder and Ms. Reed drove across the desert back to the Pyramid Area. There, they met up with Dr. Kilroy at the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Pepper Roni entered the sphinx and, using an oar, repetively whacked the snakes in the head while snatching more gems for the Adventurers. The snakes would bother the Adventurers no longer. The Infomaniac chose that moment to contact them, and he explained that a Constructopedia page was spotted in the nearby Tomb of the Matching Mummies. Johnny Thunder told Pepper that the Adventurers would be making their way towards their desert outpost, and that Dr. Kilroy would leave his Desert Speedster on loan to Pepper. Pepper traveled inside the tomb, and despite the dangerous skeletons and boulders that lay inside, he managed to grab the Constructopedia page. Once out of the tomb, he hopped into Dr. Kilroy's Desert Speedster and drove to the Oasis. There, he met the Old Fisherman. The Old Fisherman had seen a Constructopedia page swallowed by the largest fish in the Oasis, Big Bertha. He gave Pepper his fishing pole, and Pepper was able to catch Big Bertha. The Old Fisherman then extracted the Constructopedia page from the fish's belly. The desert outpost was a short distance away. When Pepper arrived, Dr. Kilroy was suffering heat exposure. Johnny Thunder explained that they would be using the air-conditioned Island Hopper to help Dr. Kilroy, but since there wasn't enough room for four, Pepper could use a bi-plane. They flew through the jungle, passing annoying monkeys, dangerous Rock Monsters, and mysterious temples, before landing at a jungle outpost nearby Achu's village. Dr. Kilroy, feeling better now, learned from a T-Rex that Sam Sinister had captured many dinosaurs and was holding them hostage in his main camp. Pepper rode the T-Rex's back, and it guided him to Sam Sinister's camp, where he found Harry Cane's hot air balloon. Sam Sinister revealed his Constructopedia page to Pepper, then hopped on the back of his largest dinosaur: a Brachiosaurus, whom when fed super-hot pizzas would breathe fire. Using the hot air balloon's winch and cable, Pepper Roni rescued the dinosaurs, then dropped sandbags onto Sam Sinister's head until he was knocked off the Brachiosaurus. Sam Sinister surrendered, giving Pepper the Constructopedia page. The dinosaurs and Pepper returned to the jungle outpost, where they found the Adventurers and Achu's villagers celebrating. Johnny Thunder then arranged passage for Pepper to return to LEGO Island, on the back of a Pterosaur. Category:Island